The subject of the present invention is an improvement to signalling lamps intended in particular to be mounted on circuit boards or cards and serving as pilot lights, the said lamps comprising:
a miniature incandescent bulb with leads in the form of conducting wires, PA1 a bulb-receiving body including metal contacts for connecting with the power circuits, and PA1 means of connection between the conductors of the lamp and the metal contacts, including a crimping and a soldering connection. The subject of the present invention is also a method for manufacturing such lamps. PA1 a miniature incandescent bulb with leads in the form of conducting wires, PA1 a bulb-receiving body including metal contacts for connecting with the power circuits, and PA1 means of connection between the conductors and the metal contacts, including a crimping and a soldering connection, characterised in that the crimping and the soldering are done at different locations, and wherein a curvature is applied to the wires at the base of their crimping onto the contact.